Daddy
by silverblood halfling
Summary: I have no flipping clue why my muse found this to be a good idea... Rating is cause it is just sad where my muse brought me. Always love your children, no matter how different they are... I think that is the moral of the story...


My muse kept nagging me with this one.. and I don't know why…

Daddy...

I am sorry, daddy, please don't be mad… I didn't mean to grow daisies in the garden… please don't make that face… I'll be a good girl, like you want me to…

I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to give my brother that purple hair… I was mad, and it suddenly happened.

I'm sorry, daddy, please don't be mad… I can fix the plate I dropped…

I'm sorry, daddy, for scaring granddad and grandmom… I didn't mean to do what I did… They just made me angry and you know these things happen when I am angry. They shouldn't have said those nasty words about Harry and his family...

I'm sorry, daddy.. I… I can't control it...

Mommy, why are you crying while packing my suitcases? And why are you hugging me so tight? Daddy, where are we going?

Daddy, why are we meeting Harry in the park? Daddy, why aren't you talking to me? Are you cross with me? Have I done something wrong? I promised, I would never do it again? Why are you looking at me, the same way you look at Harry?

Daddy, why are you talking to Harry with such angry eyes? Daddy, why is Harry cross with you? Why are you cross with each other? Daddy, I don't understand.

Daddy, did you know… they're like me! I am so excited, why did you never tell me?

Daddy, why are you looking at me like that…?

Daddy, is this really so bad?

Daddy, why are you throwing the suitcases at my feet?

Daddy, no… don't leave without saying when you're coming to pick me up again…

Daddy…. I don't understand…. Am I not your little girl anymore? Do you not love me anymore? Why are you not looking over your shoulder, or waving goodbye…?

Daddy… why are you walking so fast? I can't keep up with you… Daddy, please stop and take away this feeling that you won't come and pick me up? Am I not your little girl, your little princess? And you would protect me? Wouldn't you protect me from all the baddies in the world?

Daddy, please stop the car and take the fear away! Daddy!

Daddy, I am running after you, why won't you stop?! Please stop the car and let me in!

Daddy, please explain to me why!

Daddy, why is Harry holding me back, and you won't stop the car?!

Daddy, I am crying, didn't you promise that you would always be the one to wipe away my tears? That I would always have your shoulders to cry on, and your arms to protect me? Why is Harry doing that now?

Daddy, why is Harry looking at me with such eyes…? Why are the others doing that to?

Daddy, why did you leave me? I don't understand… am I not your little girl anymore?

Is it because I am different? Is it because I do what Harry and his family does?

Is it….?

Daddy,

May I still call you daddy?

It has been fourteen years, today, since you left me with Harry. I have struggled with coming to terms with it. I had help, but the scars are there. You put them there… I have forgiven you for that, but I will never forget them… they will always be there...

I heard you passed away, earlier this week. Did you have a good life? Did the twins grow up and be good children to you? Were you happy? I hope you had the life you wanted and that the twins have the life you wanted them to have. Did you think of me at all?

I have never stopped loving you, and hoping that you would one day come and take me back home… at the start of my fourth year, I stopped hoping and my world came crushing down… I have built it up again, with help of Harry and the family… and my friends and teachers at school.

I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be kind of a grandfather yourself. I am pregnant, and it will be twins.. Yes, they will be magical as well… just like me, and my husband… I am happy…

I will tell them all about you… the good and the bad… for the rest they will call Harry great-pa. They only have one grandfather… like I only had one father…

you…

All my love,

'Your little girl'

Please donate a little bit of your time to like, follow, or review the one shot.. thank you…


End file.
